Toxic
by Slayer3
Summary: My version of a certain scene in Amazon Val.


Title: Toxic

Summary: My version of a certain scene in Amazon Val.

Flavor: Humor/Romance

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.M Lawton own VIP

Special Thanks: This fic is dedicated to the 2004 ACC Champion Maryland Terrapins, and the Yellow Jackets of Georgia Tech who both did the conference proud this year in the NCAA tourney. Lastly this fic is dedicated to the greatest conference in the country the ACC.

A/N: I decided to use this song cause well I like it. I don't y I like it. I just like it...I think its that the video reminds me of my favorite show Alias. Which btw is the best show on T.V that beeotch Lauren is so going down!

S/U: "Toxic" by Britney Spears  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They were on their way to save the world or at least their client from a horrible fate, whatever that was. This time their client was a man who has lived most of his life in the rainforest and developed   immunities to many kinds of diseases. His blood was as valuable as gold and of course every evil entity wanted to gets its hands on him, for their diabolical purposes. This fact alone was enough to get Johnny and Quick thinking about the future. So after a while Johnny asked the question that been on his mind ever since the beginning of the case

"So since people are living longer these days and this guys blood lets say can add about 10 years to your life so that's about what 90 years, so do you think that I would have a chance with Nikki?" as he finished asking that question Quick began to chuckle slightly before answering "You would need about 200 years to have a chance with Nikki" just then a car pulled up next to their car. Two girls were in the car and they had the radio turned up very loud, and they were singing along with the song from the radio. 

" I'm addicted to you but you know that you're toxic," sang the two friends Dawn and Faith, appearance wise the girls couldn't be more different. Dawn was two years younger than Faith and had a lighter complexion. Faith on the other hand had a darker complexion and slightly explosive personality. Those differences meant nothing to the girls; they had been friends ever since they met at the University of California Los Angeles that previous fall. They were on their way to a friend's house to watch the NCAA Men's Basketball Championship game. Faith was the bigger sports fan between the two; she had followed her favorite team the Maryland Terrapins since the first round of the tourney. Dawn on the other hand just like to watch all the cute guys running up and down the court. But right now they were singing along to their favorite song on the radio and not caring how silly they both looked trying to sing and dance in the car. " I love what you do but I know that you're Toxic, The taste of your lips I'm on a ride/ your toxic gums slippin under/ taste of the boys of paradise /I'm addicted to you but you know that your toxic/ And love what you do but you know that you're toxic" since the girls were in their own world they started to sing to whoever was next to them " Intoxicate me now/I'm think I'm ready now/Intoxicate me now/I'm think I'm ready now" suddenly the girls realized that Quick and Johnny were both staring at them like were aliens or something. They could've died of embarrassment right there; the looks on their faces were nothing short of humiliation, shock, and complete and total embarrassment. Faith who was driving decided to that the best way to get out this extremely embarrassing situation without further making fools of themselves, was to speed off as fast as she could. As Faith sped away she said "I cannot believe we just did that, I have never been more embarrassed in my life", "Neither have I," Dawn says agreeing with her " hopefully we wont be having anymore of that happening tonight" Dawn continues. 

Meanwhile Quick and Johnny just drove in silence for a few seconds until Johnny broke the silence and said "Well that was…um...interesting". Everything after that point went as planned. The day was saved thanks to the power puff girls I mean V.I.P. Later on that evening Faith was on cloud nine, her team had just won their first ever- national championship in school history, so after dancing around her friend Nicole's house singing the Maryland fight song at the top of her lungs several times, and basically driving everyone in the house completely insane, she and Dawn both decided that Foam would be a better venue to 'celebrate'. On the way to Foam, they were singing as loud as they could to almost every song that came on the radio even though sometimes they didn't know the words, so by the time they got to Foam they were even more hyper, than before. As they entered Foam, they heard their favorite song playing Toxic by Britney Spears, that fact made them even more crazy than they already were, so Dawn got an idea she dared Faith to dance with the first guy she saw, of course Faith not wanting to look foolish by herself dared Dawn to do the same. After a few seconds of not moving Dawn said, " Hey there's a perfect guy for you Faith," pointing to an Asian guy with a dragon shirt on the back, and black leather pants. Faith looked around for a guy for Dawn to dance with she scanned the dance floor and saw a tall African-American guy who was standing next to the Asian guy, "Well how about that guys friend? Huh…you go dance with him"… she said defiantly… Dawn turned to her friend and said " Fine, but I'm not going by myself you're coming with me" and grabbed Faith by the arm and took her over to where the guys were. Each girl took a deep breath, which was hard to do since they were still pretty hyper, and made their move. Suddenly Quick and Johnny realized that they were being pulled onto the dance floor, by two unknown girls. Not knowing what to do they both decided the best course of action was to play along. Faith was so caught up in dancing with Johnny that she didn't notice that Nikki was walking towards her in a menacing fashion. Suddenly she felt someone grab her and turn her around and say, " What the hell do you think you're doing! He's with me!!" in that instant Faith was terrified. Faith quickly said " I-I'm, s-s-sorry…I d-didn't know…" she turned to Dawn and grabbed her by the arm pulling her away from Quick, and ran as fast she could out of Foam. When they got outside Dawn turned to her friend and said with a scowl on her face " Why did you do that for?!…. I think he was really starting to get into me, and of course **someone** had to go and ruin it!" 

 " Well if **someone** had bothered to tell me that the guy I was dancing with had a freaking **girlfriend**, I wouldn't have done that." Faith said angrily. 

" Oh this is my fault is it? Well the whole lets go to Foam thing was all **your** idea, Faith" Dawn retorted. They proceeded to argue for the next five minutes about whose fault it was and continued to do so until someone tapped Faith on the shoulder. Hoping and praying that it wasn't Nikki, she cautiously turned around, and to her complete surprise she saw Johnny looking right back at her.  "W-what are you doing out here? I thought you'd be with your girlfriend," Faith said with a look of surprise and shock on her face.

 " First of all the reason why I'm here is to tell you how sorry I am that you got yelled at like that." Johnny said genuinely 

"Its okay. If my friend **Dawn **here had bothered to tell me that you had a girlfriend none of this would've happened." Faith said looking at Dawn condescendingly.

" Well her friend Dawn wouldn't have had to tell her about your girlfriend if her friend **Faith **hadn't said 'lets go to Foam" Dawn shot back. Seeing the dirty looks they were giving each other Johnny decided to further pacify the situation by saying " Look its not either of your fault, okay so don't blame each other. The second thing is that Nikki finally realizes that no one can 'take' me away from her, just by dancing with me. I told her after you left that she is and always will be mine, no matter what happens. And finally my friend Quick wanted me to ask that cute girl he was dancing with if she would mind sharing the last dance with him".

Dawn and Faith just stood there speechless for a few seconds until Dawn piped up and exclaimed " YESSS!!…with that she grabbed Faith and started to do the happy dance. Johnny noticed that Faith although she was happy that the whole situation had been resolved, was a little sad, that no one was asking her to share the last dance. So he went up to her took her hand from Dawn and put it in his and asked "Would you mind sharing the last dance with me?"  Faith just stood there with her mouth open unable to say anything.  Johnny laughed a little and said… " I take that as a yes" Dawn getting a little impatient said "Well what are we waiting for? Lets dance!" With that Dawn, Faith and Johnny all went back into Foam and danced the night away. 

So once again the day was saved all thanks to the power-puff I mean VIP.

The End


End file.
